Necrozma vs All For One
Description Pokémon vs My Hero Academia! Two sinister antagonists with lust for power battle for dominance Interlude ( Cues: Wiz And Boomstick - Brandon Ya Wiz : Power. Some can spend their entire lives searching for it. For others it’s their birthright. And for few they just take it Boomstick : Like Necrozma , The Pillager Of Light Wiz : And All For One , The Symbol Of Evil Boomstick : He’s Wiz And I’m boomstick Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Necrozma Wiz : Years ago in a dimension light years away from our own , there was peace and tranquility- Boomstick : Ugh let me guess. Then that all changed when some great evil attacked right? Wiz : uhhh not really a great evil but more of a falling meteorite. The inhabitants were in grave danger until they were saved by a mysterious being of light. It’s name being Necrozma... Background Boomstick : Necrozma is a psychic type legendary standing 2.4m tall and clearly has too much time on his hands like seriously Look at the size of those things! Just imagine the number of shotguns he could hold! Wiz : well Necrozma never really looked like that, after stopping that meteorite Necrozma suffered a severe injury that stopped his ability to contain light. this very injury reduced him to a hollow shell , sealing him for decades to come...until he was reawakened and released by a Corporate CEO named Lusamine and a Gang Leader named Guzma. Boomstick : Never skip leg day folks. Never skip leg day. Moveset Wiz : despite his loss of power Necrozma is still pretty powerful , physically he can attack with Slash , Psycho Cut , Metal Claw and Smart Strike which gives a nasty headbutt Boomstick : Range he can attack with Dragon Pulse and his two signature moves. Photon Geyser which is a projectile that explodes on impact and Prismatic Laser where he shoots fucking lasers from all over his body But this Move is also risky as it can leave him immobile for a short time. Wiz : Necrozma can also heal himself via natural light , Tank hits with prism Armor, increase his offense with Calm Mind and teleport through wormholes even though this move is more for transportation than offense. Boomstick : But if Necrozma wants to bring out the big guns , he can power up to become Ultra Necrozma! Wiz: As Ultra Necrozma he grows 5 meters ( 16ft ) In height and receives a boost in Offense , Defense and speed. Boomstick : And gains a new move called Light That Burns The Sky where he gathers all the light around him to form a giant Spirit Bomb like projectile that Fucking nukes anything it touches! Wiz : in game we can see that Necrozma’s Attack is on par to a nuclear warhead. Most nuclear bombs today can range from ~6 to 200000 kilotons but looking at the radius LTBTS ( Light That Burns The Sky ) produces our best guess is that it at least as powerful as the bomb that dropped on Nagasaki which is around 20 kilotons. Feats And Weaknesses Boomstick : but that’s not even the tip of what Necrozma can do! Wiz : True Necrozma is also pretty fast. On the altar of the Sunne/Moone Necrozma in his base form was able to incapacitate Solgaleo and Lunala in less than 13 Seconds! Boomstick : lets not forget that Necrozma is also pretty durable. In the anime Necrozma was able to shake off a Boomburst from Noivern ( who can produce sound loud enough to break boulders ) , Flames from Charizard ( who can burn boulders ) and being frozen in ice by Dragonair! And this was just Seconds apart! Wiz: as we’ve mentioned in the past , this means Necrozma is able to survive flames ranging from 11,093 Celsius ( 20,000F ) to being frozen solid in exactly 4 seconds at -3,611,093 Celsius ( 6,500,000F ) Which is still a temperature that doesn’t exist! Boomstick : Though Necrozma is strong , he’s miles from invincible as he can only maintain his ultra form for short time. Wiz : And due to Necrozma’s aggressive nature he can easily be outsmarted and his recklessness can leave him vulnerable. Boomstick : despite his weaknesses Necrozma still stands tall as he continues searching the world for more light to pillage All For One Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'My Hero Academia vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:AceOfSpaces3709